Apparatus for cleaning feet are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,793 to Shelton discloses a foot brush according to which one foot is placed in the cleaning device while the other foot is used to depress a button for dispensing soap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,439 to Berst discloses a foot scrubbing device according to which soap is dispensed onto the foot to be cleaned by depressing a pump in reciprocating fashion with the other foot.
The Shelton and Berst foot scrubbers both suffer from the drawback that the user must stand on one foot while dispensing soap by means of the other foot. This is an unstable and undesirable position for a person who is physically handicapped by back problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,286 to Logan discloses a foot cleaning apparatus having a soap-filled bellows which is depressed by the foot to be cleaned. This foot controls the pivoting of a treadle, which is operatively coupled to the bellows. This system suffers from the disadvantage that, because the treadle on which one foot rests is pivotable, the user is not provided with a stable footing, which is of critical importance to a partially incapacitated person who risks further injury if he falls in a shower.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,178 to James discloses a foot washer having a hand-operated squeezable soap dispenser. Although this system provides a firm footing by securing the cleansing unit to a shower board, no means are provided for ensuring that the user maintain his balance.
All of the above disadvantages are eliminated in the foot cleansing device of the present invention. An elongated handle is attached to the housing, by which the user is able to manually maintain a stable upright position. In addition, the handle can be operated to dispense soap. Releasable suction cups are provided for securing the housing to the shower stall or bathtub. These suction cups are releasable by way of a lever located on the handle. Thus, the user can install, operate, and remove the foot cleansing device of the present invention without bending and while maintaining a stable position.